houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozai
Ozai is the ex-Firelord, ex-Phoenix King, and ex-Boiling Rock prisoner, currently being known as Shen and located on Shu Jing. Played by Ebimeep. Biography This is one complicated man, with a tangled backstory. There isn’t a whole lot of documented history about Ozai’s early life (and he isn’t telling, either), but it is known that he was born second son to Fire Lord Azulon and Lady Ilah. The proverbial spare to the official heir, Iroh, young Ozai proved to be a gifted firebender and natural political manipulator. However, it does not appear that Ozai was in the military as his brother was. Ozai's chance to seize the Fire Kingdom’s throne came when Iroh’s only son, Lu Ten, was killed during the first siege on Ba Sing Se over thirteen years ago. Ozai argued the line of Fire Lords would die out with Iroh, but the ploy failed as Azulon refused to deny Iroh’s birth-rite. As punishment, Azulon demanded Ozai kill his own son, Zuko. Though no one quite knows what happened, Lady Ursa brokered a deal with her husband to save her son’s life that left Azulon dead and Ozai the new Fire Lord. Lady Ursa disappeared the night of Azulon's death was not seen again until recently. Though Ozai had always been disappointed in his son---preferring his younger daughter, Azula---his resentment toward his son amplified after Lady Ursa's departure. Ozai's career was marked by a continuation of his father and grandfather's policies of war and genocide. He was obsessed with the ultimate destruction of the Avatar and ruling the world. His reign as Fire Lord ended with what was supposed to be his ultimate triumph, the arrival of Sozin's Comet. During their final confrontation, Avatar Aang refused to kill the Phoenix King, countering Ozai's powerful firebending with an unseen force --- energybending. The Avatar took over Ozai's life force and removed his ability to bend. Fire Lord Zuko imprisoned his father in an isolated cell at Boiling Rock, where Ozai remained until a group of loyal nobility broke him out. He traveled to the Earth Kingdom with a bit of dismay, and soon found himself out of the good graces of the Original People of the Flame, much to his annoyance. Currently, he is trying to pull the organization back over to his side, find his daughter, and reclaim his birthright – the throne of the Fire Nation as ruler of the world. Personality Ozai embodies the very nature of fire. Strong, powerful, absolute, yet uncontrollable. His passions and convictions run high, believing his path to be the only path, his cause the justified one, and he cannot stand those who are neither hot nor cold. During the war, the world saw the very worst, darkest of his personality --- exacting, cruel, power-drunk, deviously smart, and not above manipulating his own children to achieve his goals. Earlier in his life, however, Ozai had the potential to be a loving father and husband. His jealousy over Iroh's position in the family and a lust for power eventually ate away at any kindness or love he might have had. Firebending Ozai was considered the most powerful firebender in the world. He was able to bend lightning and do everything imaginable with the golden flames. But the Avatar stripped him of his bending ability, and he must be content (he isn't) with resorting to other means to get his way. Relationships Enemies Zuko, Aang, Katara, Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Zuko, Bumi, Kuei, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Aang, the Freedom Fighters, the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko, Aang, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, Aang, Zuko, any remaining Air Nomads, Zuko and pretty much anyone else you can think of, including you. And Zuko. Allies Dangerously loose ties to the Original People of the Flame and Azula Family Wife, Lady Ursa; brother; General Iroh; children, Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula; deceased parents and nephew. Category:Canon Characters Category:Original People of the Flame Category:Fire Nation Category:Royalty